Crowley's Queen 2
by swampofsaddness
Summary: Part 2 of Crowley's Queen.


He woke up in the morning with the biggest smile on his face. They worked on controlling their desires for one another. I mean they couldn't just jump each other's bones when they thought of each other, could they? He had hell to run and he wanted her to have her own life as well. She was head librarian in a library and found out that she had found out about demons from an old text. They talked all night about his past and their future. It was bliss. He groaned at the word. Whatever he was happy. She was so nice taking care of the demons treating them as equals. They loved her as well. On more than one occasion she would hold consul and listen to them.

They had spent months like that talking, dating, and getting to know each other. She started to let her hair down and was the sexist sight that he had ever seen. She wore dangerous clothes. More than once his eyes turned red and had to excuse himself with her. He had noticed that a certain time of the month for a couple of days she was uncontrollable. Making his eyes glow and sending him to his knees controlling him and using him for sex. She wanted his baby so bad but it hadn't happened yet. Everything in time he thought. But he knew that today was the start of her heat.

He could smell her before she woke up thrusting her hips in to the air. She dripped down her thighs. She was controlling him from her mind in her sleep. On these days it was hard to keep his eyes from turning. He rutted against her leg and she opened up for him still sleeping. Once he entered her, her eyes opened red.

"Fuck me, my love." She said lazily

"Yes, my queen." She would take over him almost. Controlling his passion making him into an animal. His thrusts were frantic, desperate. Her cunt would milk him. She clawed down his back making marks. He moaned and screamed in her mouth swallowing each one.

"Cum for me daddy, I want your baby, please my king!"

"Ahh..I need to..with me!"

She kissed him deeply and arched her back in the air nearly knocking off the bed. He held on.

"I hope this is the time."

"I know me too."

She was impatient waiting in the room for him. She was so horny and wanted to be with him bad. She took off the days she was in heat not to embarrass herself in front children it almost happened once and that was enough. Although one day she was so bad that she stormed into his chamber male and female demons around. Flashing her eyes red and fucked him on his desk in front of everyone.

She looked in the mirror and wondered if the reason way she was not getting pregnant was that she wasn't good looking enough for him although he had told her the opposite. She had an idea. She had to see that witch that married them.

She told the witch her dilemma and she help her out. "It will take a month, but this will make you pregnant. Just do the spell every day for two weeks"

She went back to her room and changed into a red teddy and a red silk robe and headed to his office.

He was working on some paper work when he looked at her. "Something wrong love?"

"No, but I want something and I will need to go away for a while. I know it will be hard for the both of us but I really need this."

"I already don't like this. I don't mind you working, but I want you here to protect you." He turned to her.

"Please my love, I want this." She moved to him slowly and knelt before him and unbuckled his pants taking his cock out ready to suck him.

He grabbed her harder than he wanted to around the chin pulling her to him. He cocked his head at her mad that she would think that every time she wanted anything she would have to pleasure him. She never asked for anything this was the first time. He knew it would be important.

She grabbed him by the wrists and he let her go. "I'm sorry my love. I don't want you to think that you have to do this every time you want something. I can give you anything that you ask." He touched her check. "I will give you the world."

"I know. It's just this is really important and I just want you to let me do this."

"What is it love?"

"I want some plastic surgery."

He stood angry. "Why would you want that!?" He calmed. She stood to meet his eyes. "Please you are so beautiful, so sexy."

"Thanks, as are you." She needed to make this work she needed to go somewhere to do the spell and this would be perfect.

"Why would you need to go anywhere anyway? I could just snap my fingers. King of hell you know."

"I want it to be a surprise. I want to show up a little new and improved. Just a couple of weeks. I'll stay where you want to make you feel safe and I'll go to the doctor that you want. Please?"

"I thought you were going to stay here and make a baby with me." He grabbed and hugged her waist. She looked him in the eyes. "Fine, but I don't like it. You will have demon escorts, Okay? There are a lot of people that will want you dead."

"Thanks my King" She turned her eyes red making him follow. "I love you, I'm forever yours."

"Forever my love."

She went to the doctor that he had chosen. Got a nose job and a little lipo and breast implants. She looked perfect but she really didn't care she knew he like her the way she was but she need to get away from him to do the spell.

She was chanting the words to the spell and Crowley watched her without her noticing.

She looked at her stomach, there was a scar there and she didn't know why. Maybe that's why she couldn't have a baby.

He knew it was from the time she got stabbed when she was almost raped, he had erased that memory from her mind but he knew she was thinking about it.

"Please let me have his child." She started to cry. "Please, I love him so much, I never thought I could love anyone so much. I want to be pregnant and have him rub my belly. I want to watch him with our child. I hope it is a girl. Daddy's little girl. He will be as good to her as me. Please I don't want to lose him. I want him forever."

Crowley, although impossible, started to cry.


End file.
